Minerva's MultiDimensional Misadventures
by Knightowl 4183
Summary: Watch the bizarre Oddysey that pits Leo Roanoke against the entirety of the early One Year War factions,Cagalli reigning in Zero, and the Minerva in an journey of never ending hijinks that sets them against a bevy of mortifying situations.


**Minerva's Multi-Dimensional Misadventures**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Bandai or anyone else, this is a product of my strange imagination.

Chapter 1: Gund**n or Make Enemies the Girty Lue Way!

It was to be a memorable day at Armory One what with the unveiling of the Second Stage units only for the cruelty of fate to play a hand.

To Neo Roanoke his day got worse with the sudden lurch throughout the ship and what seemed like space itself as he fell forward in disorientation and with a sudden violent jar he was temporarily unconscious. It seemed to be only second before he was awake with pain in his head just in time to see his executive officer fire the Gottfrieds on a group of strange ships that resembled green shoes in a way but had elements that reminded him of the old Laurasia class Zaft had been slowly replacing, something told him this wasn't going to be a good thing for them.

"Ah sir I see you have awakened," Ian replied confidently and professionally. "those Zaft bastards used some kind of weapon that seems to have landed us here facing those thing, thankfully I realized it must be some kind of hologram so we opened fire to damage whatever device they are using to project it as we wait for Armory One to reappear in our sights."

"Ian...its over there." Neo stated while trying to hold in the acerbic anger and the confusion since even as they watched the form of Armory One was spinning out of control even as it was fading from sight with some kind of aurora along the front of it giving it the appearance of a shooting star, the two separate armadas that Ian had been firing into on the other hand were now focusing on them with what Neo doubted were good intentions.

"Captain I believe we may have kicked a hornet's nest..." Ian stated as calmly as possible. "Permission to retreat sir?"

"Granted," Neo stated with as much calm as he could as they prepared to escape under Mirage Colloid. "see if you can contact any of our pilots and if you can tell them to lay low, I don't know where we are but I doubt that this is our home.."

"Understood sir!" Ian responded trying to keep his cool in spite of the many Mobile Suits that resembled Zaft's new Zaku's and others that looked vaguely like their Dagger L's heading for them with very hostile intention being led by this large legless Mobile Suit and a strange Mobile Suit that looked like the Strike in coloration and some parts of its design.

**Meanwhile with Armory One..**

To Gilbert Durandal and many others within Armory One it was like a nightmare of rotation and disorientation, for even as it spun things were flung away from the station like the Laurasia Class ships and the Mobile Suits trying to ambush them though many still lingered in their hangers.

Of the fates of the Laurasia Class ships that were cast away through the dimensions they caused ripples that changed many worlds.

No one was around to see tears developing and then closing after the objects pierced the dimensional walls that surrounded Armory One but they were there and what they showed was flashes of the impact upon that world.

In one flash that followed one of the Laurasia Class ships with an actual Zaku was of the ship surrounded by Musai and some early Zaku II's, which flashed forward to show the remains of a nearly destroyed White Base and a more advanced looking red Zaku II armed with a beam axe bisecting the iconic Gundam along with its pilot with one swing, another showed a confused mish mash of images that were obviously later on in the timeline with Char fighting Zeon forces with a red Zeon designed Gundam that more resembled the Gerbera Tetra before eventually falling, the last flash showed a young man that resembled Gihren ascend to leadership of this Zeon while flashes of the deaths of an older Garma Zabi and his family was superimposed in the background and as he sat down on a throne a silent roar of the words "We are the Zeon Dominion!" swelled through the background. Before the tear fully closed it showed a teen that had a certain familial resemblance to Char Aznable pull his sword from Gihren's sons gut, the last words one could hear from the tear was this: "This is the revenge that my father worked so long for!"

Even as it continued falling a part of Armory One was torn off taking with it The Savior before with a shimmer the damage disappeared and a new Savior took the place of the original, this Savior tore through the opposite wall where it careened into the middle of an AUEG base landing intact in front of the incognito Char Aznable before the mission to steal the Gundam Mark II was even on the drawing boards or for that matter even heard of yet. In the flashed it showed a Hyaku Shiki whose super structure was reinforced with VPS decimating Titan and Axis forces, also a heavily upgraded Gundam Mark II that was armed with technology based off the Savior and even Methuss upgraded and redesigned using the Savior as a base, it even showed the Titan's retaliation which beheaded the Federation Government in their desperation. Finally as the tear closed it showed a unified Government being formed with both Amuro, Char, and Bright Noa at the helm, the last glimpse was of them traveling to a new dimension and meeting space ships that were made of wood and men with strange tattoos and swords of light shaking hands with one who bore a faint resemblance to both Amuro and Char.

Finally a part of Armory One gave way taking the Chief Representative of Orb with it, even as she pounded on the doors of the shelter the broken off piece reappeared like before only with versions of the people inside being dead of asphyxiation, Athrun upon breaking off battle with the enemy Gundams would find Cagalli's corpse and be rendered devastated only to eventually become one of Gilbert Durandal's most ardent supporters.

Of Cagalli and her shelter mates they traveled through a tear that then proceeded to show a dark haired teen with a strange birdlike symbol in one eye being scolded like a child by an older seeming Cagalli even as his crippled sister was playing with a strange mask while a maid stood in the background admiring a fancy cape. It also showed a Palace in what in another reality was America with a king staring at the Dagger L' shield that had pierced his palace and rendered him an Eunuch against his will, of the Dagger L itself most of it landed in what was called in that reality the EU where it would be salvaged as was the Bucue that landed in China, both would alter the course of Knightmare development for both countries.

Of Armory One it landed among the Clans in the Battletech universe where Durandal would become completely enthralled with both the technology and culture prevalent among the Clans, in point of fact he would become one of the biggest converts to their way of life willingly becoming a proud member of the Jade Falcons even if it would just be as a Freeborn scientist where he would help the clan leap ahead technology wise. Not everyone was happy about this and while some resisted and were killed others managed to take one of the still intact Laurasia's and with many of the surviving citizens flee through the remains of the dimensional tear to safety in a world where Earth was referred to as Lost Jerusalem.

Others who later attempted this feat were mercilessly hunted down by the Freeborn Mechwarrior Athrun even as Gilbert came up with a way for those too old to fight to still contribute in an effective way, those who chose this route were renamed the Carrion since they effectively became in essence cyborgs that could not live outside battle, their cheap cost in resources and effectiveness earned them grudging respect and even inclusion among many Crusader Clans while most Warden Clans were appalled by the practice.

Was it any wonder in retaliation that Clan Wolf created a specialized unit that was more humane in theory and practice, using the neural interface they transferred the minds of old warriors into younger artificial bodies that would in essence be assigned many missions deemed suicidal to even the most fierce and brave Clan Warrior. Hence they eventually became known as the Specters, ghosts inside artificial bodies which appealed to many Warden Clans for it gave their old warriors the chance to face their final battle with pride instead of sacrificing their bodies and emotions for the same gain, though their were even Crusaders that preferred this technology than becoming a machine in all but name while also violating their bodies in obscene ways.

Thankfully our story doesn't focus on any of these bleak or even hopeful dimensions that would eventually rise into multidimensional empires but on the spaceship Minerva who just had the bad luck to be in the eye of the storm along with its charges, this made things for them difficult since unlike Armory One itself they never really gained a set destination or course, in effect they were screwed just like an other dimensional version of the ship it was based upon..

**Author's notes: **Yeah I am referencing CSS Stravag's Archangel's Amazing Adventure with that last line. It's a good read but too many death's and destruction happening to the main characters, my goal with this fic is basically to take a tongue in cheek look at what could have happened with a different ship altogether.


End file.
